Escaping Flowers
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: What if Natsa has to run away just to sleep? Who is she running from? And does she get to sleep? Placed in Edolas, with Edo!GrayxFem!Natsu pairing. Special to 'Wilting Flowers. Gratsu week, Day 4 (Gender Bender)


**I found at this is Gratus Week (why didn't anyone tell me?); and it's Day 4 (Gender Bender my specially). I kinda rushed with this drabble/oneshot/thingy since I knew when the day was almost over. This is the opposite version of Longing Flowers, it's set in Edolas (setting in Wilting Flowers). So this is a side-story to Wilting Flowers. I don't know if this would count as Gratus since I'm using Edo!Gray (which is why is this opposite from Longing Flowers).**

**What changes: Natsu is a girl, named Natsa. She was replace in Edolas by her dead Edo!version, so she switched places with Lisanna. Edo!Gray is OOC, like well, Natsu.**

* * *

X783

Natsa stretched her arms back, a yawn escape her mouth. She quickly covered her mouth, hoping no one heard that sound. She smiled when no one noticed her. It would have been trouble if a certain person heard.

The pink-haired escaped the guild's main hall, hoping no one seen her. She needed to get there, before someone finds her.

Going down the halls, she came to a wooden door. Outside of the door, were newspaper clippings and pictures. Natsa was on two of them, herself and her Edo version. They were a perfect match, except Natsa didn't wear girly clothes, or use any modes of transportation; like her Edo version.

It has been a full year since she came to this world, away from those she were raised with. Course, the people here were the same faces, with different personalities. She will awalsy miss her old guild, but right now she had no way getting back to her own home.

The door opened inwards, giving a view of the room. It was Natsa's and Lisanna's shared room. Their sleeping bags were rolled up along the wall, waiting to be used for the night. The red one, belongs to Natsa, hasn't been used in a while. Some pieces of dusts laid on the surface, showing that it has a while since it's been used.

"Natsa-san!" a voice uttered from teh hallway.

_'Fuck,'_ cursed Natsa. She slowly turned around to face the man in the hallway.

A oversize human was standing in the hallway. His eyes were filled with enchantment. He had a huge smile pasted on his face as he face Natsa. "Going to bed?" he asked.

This was a trick question. First off, she was tired as heck; she has been running away from him all day long. Second, if she say yes, he would offer the same thing he always does. If she refuses, he will still get his way. There was just no way getting pass him; how the heck did the other Natsa do it?!

"Yes...I'm sleeping with Lisanna tonight," Natsa answered. It might have a bit of a lie, she did want to spend a night in her room, just for once. She hasn't even seen Lisanna since the raven-haired started coming to her room. She was hoping this answer would be enough for him, but he stayed in the hallway.

His grin disappeared as fast as they words came out. His expression was whole-on hurt. "But...it's lonely sleeping by Gray's self," he said in third-person. "Please, Natsa-san!" he begged. He walked inside of the room, his buttons were broken from the force it took to go through the doorway. The raven-haired walked over and grabbed Natsa. She was wrapped in his arms, covered in his many layers of clothing. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head on Natsa's shoulder.

"O-" she was about to agree to his request, but she was picked up and threw over his shoulder. '_How does this always happen?!_' she thought as she rode over his shoulder. He smiled even more so; his Natsa-san agreed! He couldn't help but chant that in his mind.

It was peaceful night for them. Natsa was laid in the bed, and Gray slept on the floor. The bed was something he gotten a while back. He didn't really care for it, so he always let Natsa sleep in it. He just laid on the ground, watching his Natsa-san sleep. Her chest moved upwards and downwards, it was a peaceful pace for him. Just watching Natsa-san was peaceful for him.

'_Peaceful..._' he thought as he entered dreamland.


End file.
